


Among Us

by DreamoftheWild



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry jojo, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mental Anguish, Pain, Platonic Love, Read at Own Risk, The Four Colors, but not really, let Sky cuss, overprotective legend, this isn't crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: The boys find themselves on an empty ship in space. When fellow teammates start dying, they realize there is an imposter among them. (Among Us AU)One-Shots that loosely fit together.... With no backstory lol
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind has a bad time.  
> *megalovania* 
> 
> Updated: 9-23-2020 for typos and continuity error

Wind runs down the hallway past the lower engine. _Have to finish the last wiring task. Hurry. Hurry._ He runs into Electrical, the power is out. _Sabotaged._

Wind grabs his flashlight and shines it on the wall plate in front of him. _Sorry guys, I’ll finish this first and then I’ll turn the lights back on, just hold on._ He connects the right wires and slams the door shut.

 _Okay, lights._ He shuffles over in the direction of the main lights panel, his leg hits a loose pipe. _Damn, I’ll fix that after._

He pushes a few buttons and the lights slowly come back on. He lets out the breath he was holding and turns.

He freezes, his blood runs cold.

That wasn’t a loose pipe, it was an arm. An arm that wasn’t attached anymore.

He spots a length of blue fabric peeking out from behind the machinery. He doesn’t want to look, but he has to see. “W-Wars?” Wind squeaks out, he can’t breathe.

There’s Wars, face frozen in fear, stuffed in the space between computer modems. His arm is missing and there’s a large hole in his chest, Wind could see his ribs sticking out through his shirt. Wind doubles over and pukes on Wars’s blood stained boots. _Sorry, I’m Sorry. Why wasn’t I here sooner. **Wars!**_

Wind runs back through the engine room and the hallway, towards the security office.

“Time!” He yells when he spots the eldest Link staring at the screen, watching the cameras. He was in the same spot Wind saw him when he passed by earlier. 

Time doesn’t answer.

“Time?”

Time turns, a wicked grin on his face. The front of his shirt is stained in blood, his eyes are glowing white.

His sinister smile is the last thing Wind sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you keep getting emails from me updating this I just keep finding mistakes. ಠ_ಠ


	2. Buddy System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend and Hyrule are trying to finish their tasks, someone gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 9-22-2020 for typos

Legend feels Hyrule’s hand sliding into his as they walk out of the cafeteria and through the eerily quiet hallways of the Skeld. 

“You okay?” Hyrule whispers. Legend just gives a firm nod and his hand a squeeze. 

“I’m glad we went together.” Hyrule says to himself and goes quiet again. 

They had found Twilight. Dead. Legend could tell Hyrule was still in shock after the meeting, he had said the same thing every few minutes.

“Mhm.” Legend responds. “How many tasks do you have left?”

Hyrule looks down at the comm pad in his free hand, “Just one more wiring task in electrical, then we can do yours.” 

Legend nods again and gently pulls Hyrule along behind him. 

They're silent as they pass the administration office and storage. It's only when they reached the panel he needed to access, did Hyrule let go of Legend’s hand.

“I’m glad we went together.” He whispers. 

“Mhm.” Legend responds.

Hyrule opens up the panel and starts connecting the colored wires to the right inserts. His movements are slow, only half focused on his task. 

Legend’s ears perk up when he hears the vent slowly creak open to their left. 

Hyrule freezes mid task. They both look over at the blonde head of Warriors poking out, staring at them. 

“Legend. What are you doing?” Wars asks.

Hyrule drops the wires he was working on and backs up like it had stung him. Legend steps forward and stands in front of him. 

“Wars. Why are you in the vent?” Legend questions. 

Wars’s eyes narrow, “I don’t know what you're playing at, but hurry up and kill him so we can finish up.” 

Hyrule looks between the two, eyes wide. “Legend… you’re one of them?” He’s shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. 

Legend turns to put a calming hand on his shoulder, but Hyrule screams and backs away, “Legend! I trusted you!” He’s panicking, his breathing accelerates. 

Legend throws his hands up, away from him, “‘Rule, I'd never hurt you, you know that.” 

Wars growls and climbs out of the vent, his armor is glowing a bright yellow in the darkness.

“Legend, if you don’t kill him I'll do it myself.” 

Legend fixes him with a glare, “Don't you touch him.” Wars ignores him and pushes him aside to advance on Hyrule. 

“ **_I said don’t touch him.”_ ** Legend’s voice is deep, not his own. He grabs Wars by the throat and shoves him against the wall. Hyrule gasps in shock behind him. 

“You can't kill me, you want to fail the mission?” Wars sputters out in short breaths. “You’d rather die to save your pathetic wimp of a friend?” This earned him a punch to face. 

“He’s stronger than you think.” 

“Oh yeah? Then why do you feel like you have to protect him? If he's as strong as you say, he can defend himself.” Wars lashes out with a knee to the gut. As soon as Legend drops him to double over in pain, he’s running at Hyrule. 

“Run, ‘Rule!” 

Hyrule can’t hear him, he's frozen in fear, his hands grip the sides of his comm pad so hard his fingers turn white.

Wars grabs the collar of Hyrule’s shirt and pulls, quite literally dragging him out of electrical. 

Legend regains his composure quickly.

_ Fuck. Fuck!  _ He chases after them, leaving the room in time to see Hyrule’s boots rounding the corner of storage towards admin. He rushes forward and tackles Wars into the hallway, “Get off him!” 

Wars smirks up at him from where he’s pinned to the floor, “You made this too easy.” 

Legend’s eyes widen when he realizes Wars’s plan, he looks back at Hyrule and their gazes lock. “'Rule. Go on without me okay?” His voice wavers with emotion. 

“Legend? What do you mean?” Hyrule's voice is quiet, still riding his wave of fear. 

The doors slam shut between them. 

“Legend!” Hyrule is up and pressing his face into the glass of the window, his hands against the sides to support his shaking body. 

Legend gets up to meet him, “Hyrule… Link. You’re my best friend.” He puts his hand against the glass over one of Hyrule's. “I love you.” 

He can’t say anything more, a blade slips between his ribs. All he can see is blood splatter over the window, blocking Hyrule from view. All he can hear is the crunch of his bones breaking, and the sounds of Hyrule’s panicked screaming and pounding on the door. 

“Legend! Legend!”

He falls to the floor, seeing Wars’s boots behind him running off in a hurry. 

“Live, ‘Rule.” 

He takes his last breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha haha 
> 
> ):


	3. You've Met With a Terrible Fate Haven't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to rewrite this at some point so if you get updates in the future that will be why.
> 
> This goes out to all my homies that support me through it all.

An alert shows up on everyone’s comm pads simultaneously. 

_Meet in the Cafeteria._ _Emergency. _

As they arrive, they gather around a large table in the middle of the room. “We’re just missing Legend, Hyrule, and Twilight.” Time finishes his headcount as he sits on one of the stools.

“Twi isn't coming.” Heads look up at the two newcomers in the doorway leading in from Weapons. Legend pulls Hyrule along with one hand, and holds a dark fur pelt in the other. As they get closer, he tosses it onto the table. It makes a loud thwap as it hits the surface, a wet sound. 

Wild’s eyes are wide, he reaches out to touch the fur and his hand comes back red, “Legend. Where is Twi? Is he okay?” It's only then does he notice the strange silence and haunted eyes of Hyrule. 

“Where is he!” Wild stands suddenly and slams his palms on the tabletop, “Legend!” 

“He’s dead!” Legend yells back, Hyrule flinches behind him. The room goes quiet. 

“Where?” Time is the first to break the silence. His voice is barely higher than a whisper in an attempt to hide the emotions ready to take over. 

“Navigation. It’s not pretty. We had to leave him there.” Legend throws a quick glance back at Hyrule, who decided the floor was more interesting to look at. 

Time understands Legend’s second reasoning with just that alone.

“We’re the only ones on board.” Sky speaks up, “Does that mean-” 

Time cuts him off, “Someone in this room, isn’t who we think they are.” He looks around at each boy, his eye seemingly piercing into their soul. 

“May whatever forces that be protect whoever you are, because you just made a huge mistake.” With that, Time stands and makes his way out of the cafeteria, through the medbay hall. Wild follows after him as the other Links decide the meeting is over and disperse. 

“Time!” He calls as he spots the older Link disappearing into security. Time stops and waits for Wild by the door. They both stay quiet as they step inside and walk over to the security cameras. 

“Twi-” Wild starts, but he’s interrupted by an angry huff. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Wild looks defeated, “I do. Please-” once again his words are cut short, but this time it's due to a finger shoved forcefully against his lips. Time is watching the screen intently, “That son of a bitch..” 

Wild’s gaze snaps to the screen. There’s Warriors, crawling into a vent near navigation. He feels his own anger grow. “Why is he….?”

They both fall silent again as they watch the multiple screens. Time leans over the console and flips through a few of the cameras. Warriors is nowhere to be seen. 

That is, until they see him run out of storage with a hand wrapped in the cloth of Hyrule’s tunic. He's dragging the kid around by the collar. 

Wild can _feel_ the anger emanating off of Time, “We have to get over there.” He says worriedly. 

Time's eye glances down to the pouch he had on his hip. Wild follows his gaze and shakes his head, “No, don’t do it. I know what you're thinking.” 

Time’s hand hovers over the string holding the bag shut, uncertainty in his features.

He looks up to Wild, whose eyes are now frozen to the screen, mouth open in a silent gasp. Time turns and watches on screen as the doors close in front of Hyrule in storage. 

His pounding on the metal is so loud they can hear it in security. Time reaches forward and switches to the camera in front of administration. Legend is standing on the other side of the door, his face pressed against the glass.

They can't hear what they're saying, but they can see what happens next. Warriors gets up from his spot on the ground and unsheathes his sword. He seems to hesitate, but only for a moment, and then drives the blade straight through Legend’s spine. 

_“LEGEND! LEGEND!”_ They can hear the screaming, albeit faintly, echoing through the halls. 

Wars runs into the office as soon as Legend hits the floor, presumably to jump into the vent. 

Time doesn't wait for Wild to object, his anger takes over and he reaches in his bag and pulls out a mask. It reacts to his skin, a familiar pulling feeling forcing him to bring it to his face.

Wild yells and grabs his arm, “Time! No!” 

He pushes Wild with force, the other's head hitting the console. He crumples to the floor, unconscious. 

Hyrule’s screaming quiets all too suddenly, and Time sees him crawl over to Legend, laying down at his side. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, to Twilight, to Legend, to Wild, to them all. 

He lets the mask take over.

* * *

  
  


Warriors emerges in electrical, a perfect spot to hide in wait for another victim. He opens up the panel for the lights, pulling out the necessary wires. Now they would have to find their way here. 

The door opens almost immediately after, and he turns around, ready to jump on his new prey, but he pauses. He can't see anymore either, the only light in the darkness a faint glow from his shining armor. 

Panting breaths and a heavy footstep comes near him. The door closes. 

A pair of glowing white eyes open in the dark.

He knew he made a mistake.

Wars rushes behind the machinery, back to the vent, to safety. He feels a sharp pain rip through his right shoulder. When his left hand investigates, it hits solid air. He sucks in a choking breath and whirls on his attacker in a blind panic with a weak punch, “Who are you?” 

His fist is caught in a strong grip. A single bulb of light flickers overhead, casting a glow over the gruesome sight of his own arm laying on the floor, and the wicked smile on the face of Time. 

“You aren’t one of us, why?” 

Time's face is close, close enough Wars can feel ice cold breaths hitting his cheeks. 

“You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?” Time whispers in his ear. No, not Time, this was someone else entirely. A stranger in his body. 

Wars breaks free and tries to run, but he freezes at a searing pain in his chest. His screams are cut short, he can't breath. He looks down at his body. A closed fist pierces through his body, a wriggling thing grasped tight inside it. It takes him a moment to register that he's looking at his own beating heart. 

The lights go out as he feels the grip get tighter and tighter. His heart stops. He instantly turns cold, and collapses. 

Deity watches Wars fall with uninterested eyes, sliding slowly off his arm. Satisfied with his work, he stuffs the body between two large pieces of machinery, and crawls into the vent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cheesy for me to use a line from MM? Maybe. Whatever, it's creepy.


	4. All My Hope is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Four find something they weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy spooky season!

Sky and Four make their way through the curved hallways near O2, heading towards the cafeteria. They ignored navigation, knowing Twilight's body would still be lying there. After the meeting, the two decided teaming up would be a good idea, and they finished up the rest of their tasks together.

Of course, they still kept their hands close to their weapons and an eye on each other at all times, not quite trusting. 

The both wheel around at once when fast footsteps pound on the metal floors behind them, coming closer. Weapons are already partially drawn when Wind comes around the corner and skids to a stop. 

"Hey! It's just me!" He throws his hands up to show he was unarmed.

They both release their swords, letting them fall back into the sheaths. Both weren't keen on the prospect of cutting down their youngest.

"Wind, why are you running?" Four asks, leaning to look behind him to see if anyone was pursuing. 

"I only have two more tasks!" Wind says breathlessly, he leans over with his hands on bent knees to catch some air, "I just want to get them done as fast as possible." 

"Do you want us to come with you? We just finished ours and were just going to hang out somewhere safe." Sky offers, but Wind shakes his head.

"I'll be okay! I'll meet up with you once I'm done, okay?" 

The two nod and move aside when Wind walks forward. He disappears into O2.

They continue their walk, still a five foot space between them. 

The were about to walk into the Weapons room when they hear a scream that makes them both freeze. 

“ _ Legend! Legend! _ " It seemed to reverberate through the whole ship, the yelling shaking them to their cores. 

Both have their swords out as they race through Weapons and into the cafeteria. The door leading to the hallway where the administration office is was shut tight.

The screaming stops suddenly. Too suddenly. They give each other worried looks as they step up to the door. It slides open slowly, and they both pause at the sight. 

On the ground, a growing puddle of blood oozes out from under Legend, he lays still, unseeing eyes looking at the ceiling. his tunic is ripped apart at the front of his chest, giving them a good view of the hole that likely killed him. 

What made them both freeze in panic was a shaking, pale Hyrule lying next to his friend, slowly running a hand through his hair, whispering softly into his ear. His other hand grasped Legend's pulling it against his chest.

"Hyrule." Sky's voice wavers, and he speaks too quietly the first time.

"Hyrule." He calls again, this time his speech didn't fail him. 

The whispering stops, but they get no answer. His hands stop moving entirely, he just lays there motionless other than the shaking of his body. 

The two tip toe forward, leaning down over him. 

"Link." Four says, reaching out a hand to touch him. It does nothing, he doesn't even flinch. Sky waves a hand over his face, his eyes remain on Legend, not even acknowledging the interruption. 

They share another look. 

"Four, we can't leave him here." 

"What do we do?" 

Sky bites his lip in nervous frustration, thinking. 

"Let's take him to medbay, he can rest there." 

He leans down and swipes his hand over Legend's face, closing his eyes respectfully. He next unclasps his sailcloth, sending a silent prayer to Hylia and a short apology to Zelda, and lays it on top of their fallen friend. They can't bury him in space. 

Hyrule still remains unresponsive, even when Legend is now out of sight. Sky makes sure to grab the teal hat from the ground before he stands straight again.

He and Four bend down together and each put an arm under Hyrule's, lifting him up gently. Sky has to lean down as they rise and force his hand to let go of Legend's. Hyrule doesn't object to the movement, and even subconsciously helps them get him to his feet. 

"Hyrule, can you walk for us?" No answer. He leans over to look at Four as the shorter boy speaks, "Let's start walking, maybe he will." 

They take a few steps, expecting to have to drag him, but he takes slow steps along with them. They keep the pace slow as they head towards medbay, both needing the time for their thoughts anyway. 

"I hope Wind is okay." Four whispers after a moment of silence. As he speaks, the lights turn off at once. The two hold on to Hyrule tighter, a lifeline keeping the three together. "Shit."

They had made it to the doorway leading into the hall, and both reach out blindly in the dark to find the wall. Sky, being on the right side, let's Four tug them over to the left. 

"I'm at the wall, medbay should be halfway through." 

Sky gives a small hum as an answer, after forgetting Four can't see his nod in the darkness. 

They inch along, Four's hand sliding against the smooth surface. After another few feet, his hand drops off into open air. "Here."

A groan sounds a few feet in front of them, and they halt. "Who's there?" Sky calls out in an attempt at a commanding tone. Another pained groan.

The lights flicker back to life. 

Wild lays on the floor against the wall, next the supply closet. He probably tried to get into it before collapsing His eyes are half open, head lolling slightly to the side. He groans. 

They don't see anything wrong with him at first glace, but Four spots blood on one of his hands and a small smear on the wall behind him. 

He helps Sky get Hyrule to the bed, turning him around and pressing down on his shoulders to get him to sit. "I'll check on him." He gestures to Wild.

Sky nods and goes back to the task he started of removing Hyrule's many layers to check him for any injuries.

Four kneels down next to Wild and shakes his shoulder, "Hey, wake up. Don't fall asleep." 

Wild blinks, his pupils roll over to look at Four. Four reaches behind him and pulls him forward to lean against him, exploring his hair with his fingers. He feels wetness at the back and adjusts their position so he can see. Sure enough, theres an oozing lump on the back of his head. He definetly had a concussion. 

"Sky, get me some bandages from the cabinet." 

Sky, now done with his scan and redressing Hyrule in a soft undershirt, does just that.

He takes over for Four as Wild's pillow, and holds him steady enough that Four can wrap the cloth around Wild's head. 

"We'll have to keep him awake until he's more lucid." 

Four nods, he knows. "How's 'Rule?" He glances away from his work, at the one sitting on the bed, staring ahead of him with glazed over eyes. 

"We'll need to stay here, they both can't fight right now," Sky sighs and then adds, "I wanted to find Wind, let him know where we are." 

Four pauses for a moment, "I may have an idea." He finishes with the gauze, and stands, "Let's give Wild the bed, he needs neck support."

Sky leans Wild back against the wall and steps over to Hyrule, "What should we do?" 

"He'll have to sit on the floor. Here." Four pulls out spare pillow from the cabinet while he puts away the bandages, "He can sit on this at least."

They move around the two boys so Hyrule sat near the edge of the bed on the spare pillow, away from the door and out of danger, and Wild lay prone on the bed, head facing to the side so he wouldn't suffocate. 

"Wake up." Sky snaps in Wild's ear and the teen's eyes open again, they had started sliding shut. He groans, but it sounds more in annoyance now. 

Satisfied, he turns to Four, "What was your idea?" Four freezes.  _ Oh. _ His secret would be out for the first time ever, but it being Sky made it feel less stressful. 

"First, don't freak out." 

Sky looks confused. Four pulls out his sword, Sky's hand hovers near his, "Four, what are you doing?" His tone gets low. 

"Relax." 

He splits. 

Sky blinks once. Twice. He rubs his eyes and blinks again. "Why am I seeing four of you?" He suddenly seems to realize why his nickname is Four.

Blue scoffs, "Now he gets it." Vio smacks his arm, "Don't you start already."

Green steps forward, "Like this, we can look for Wind, and hopefully anyone else."

"Red, Vio," he turns to his counterparts, and Sky could tell he was the leader, "Stay here with Sky, help him out. Blue and I will search." They all give him sounds of agreement. As Green turns to leave, a hand grasps at his sleeve. 

"No."

Wild is awake, looking right at him, "You'll die. It's Time. He.. He.." He stops, head spinning, the urge to vomit taking over his senses. Green pushes his arm back onto the bed. 

"We'll watch out for Time, okay?" He turns to Blue, "Let's go, stay together." Blue, for once not complaining, follows him out.

They walk side by side, through the upper engine, sending hopeful wishes in their head to the others. 

As they pass security, Blue throws an arm out in front of Green to stop him. "Look." He points, and Green looks in the direction, spotting a small river of blood cascading down the ramp to the room. They glance at each other, and rush forward. 

They weren't expecting the sight they were greeted with. Wind, they could only tell who it was because of the blue of their shirt, he lay in the middle of the room, neck slashed open, blood dripping down his cheeks. 

Green bends over and vomits right then and there, it mixes with the blood on the ground. He can't stop the tears from falling, and he knows Blue is affected as well. They kneel down next to the boy, shutting his eyelids. "I'm sorry, Wind." Green whispers. 

  
The vent in the corner of the room creaks, and they turn to see a pair of glowing white eyes staring right at them.   



	5. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final face-off.

When Green stumbles back into Medbay carrying Blue over his shoulder, Sky panics. Green himself wasn't in great shape, he is limping and pressing down on his stomach, blood covered his tunic under his hand.

"What happened?" Sky manages to squeak out as he and the two other colors rush forward.

"Time," Green gasps out, "He got Wind, we're the only ones left." 

Sky grits his teeth, anger and remorse filling the cavity in his chest at once. Wind was just a kid. He curses under his breath.  _ Hylia, why is this happening? _

He helps Vio take Blue out of Green's grasp, holding him up while Red makes a makeshift bed on the floor out of spare blankets.

After he's settled on the ground, Sky pulls up Blue's tunic to assess the damage. It isn't pretty. Several deep stab wounds litter his torso, a few in vital places. They really needed some potions or nothing short of a miracle if he were to survive. 

Hyrule.

He spins around on his knees, looking over at the boy still sitting at the foot of the bed. Hyrule stayed in the same spot, quiet, boring an imaginary hole in the opposing wall. His hands grip Legend's hat so hard his knuckles were white. 

"'Rule," he calls, crawling forward from his kneeling position, "Please, we really need you right now."

No response. Not even a twitch of the head to confirm if he was heard. 

Hyrule takes a gasping breath, and Sky is certain it's only his body trying to stay alive autonomously while his mind is lost somewhere.

He sighs, turning back to the four colors, who were looking worse for wear. Vio helps Green wrap bandages around his exposed wounds, both now sitting on the floor, and Red hovers nearby, biting his lip in worry. 

"What happens if..." Sky doesn't want to finish the question. He throws a glance at Blue, who's face is scrunched in pain.

"I don't know." Vio answers honestly. He tapes down the gauze and presses down on Green's shoulder, forcing him to lay down.

Red sniffles, "Vio, what do we do?" He wipes away the tears that start to fall. 

Green grabs his hand when Vio remains quiet, "We'll be okay."

Sky stands up, moving over to the supply closet. It felt wrong to sit there and listen to them while doing nothing. He grabs a fresh towel and wets it at the sink. 

"Here." He hands it to Red when he comes back, "Help me clean him off." His voice is gentle, inviting.

Red nods slowly, shuffling over to Blue on his knees. 

Sky glances over at Wild, who seemed to be losing a battle to sleep. "Hey." He reaches over and snaps his fingers in his ear, "None of that."

Wild jolts, eyes opening again, "Stop I'm fine." His words are a little slurred, but he's more lucid than earlier. 

"When you can stay awake for ten minutes, I'll leave you alone," Sky pats his shoulder.

"Green, what are you doing?" He hears Vio ask, he looks over to see Green do something with his sword, and suddenly Four is back, sitting on the floor in front of him.

"What? Four? What did you do?" Sky stands up, ready to give emergency treatment if he had to. But, Four was fine.

Four looks up at him, eyes a shade of purple, "We came to a decision, Blue and Green need to rest." He doesn't explain anymore.

Sky nods, still confused but not willing to push the subject. 

"We need a plan," Wild says from the bed, "If we don't move, he'll find us here."

"Are you okay to get up?" Sky asks, and Wild pushes himself up into a sitting position. 

"Fine enough. We don't have time." He puts a hand to his forehead, riding a dizzy spell. 

"What do you suggest? We can't leave Hyrule here, and we can't move him fast." 

So, Wild told them his plan.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"He's insane." Four whispers to Sky. They quietly lead Hyrule through the cafeteria, heading towards navigation so they were able to get ahold of the ship's controls. 

"Yeah, but we already knew that." 

Wild had run off on his own, saying he would distract Time so they had a chance to move Hyrule without worry. Of course, Sky was still worried. Worried for Wild, he still had a serious head injury and could tell he was trying to hide how bad it really was.

Hyrule's foot catches on something, and they stop to readjust. At the same time, both side doors slide shut at once.

"Shit, he knows where we are! Where's Wild?" Four yells in anger. 

"There's no time to think about it, let's cut through storage." Sky pulls the two forward, towards the only open door, admin.

He has to make himself keep going, walk by Legend's body. He can feel Four lagging behind, and grabs his arm, "I'm sorry, there's no time."

He leads them into storage, moving as fast as he can while pulling the two other boys along.

"No, Run!" Wild's voice yells from the direction of electrical, and fast footsteps come towards the group in the darkness of the hallway, Wild pushes the three of them towards the comms room, "He's behind us, go! I have a plan!"

"Wild, stop with your plans! Come with us, we need to stick together!" Sky grabs at his tunic, trying to pull him with. 

"You'll all die." Wild says bluntly, his tone genuinely scares Sky. 

"Wild, what do you mean 'you'?" 

Wild says nothing, continuing to push them towards the hallway. 

"Wild!" Four yells, "What are you doing?" 

Once the three are safe in the corridor, he slams a fist on a wall panel and the door shuts between them. 

"Wild, don't be dumb!" 

"Wild!" 

Both are yelling, trying to get him to turn around, come with them.

Time appears at the end of the opposite hallway.

Wild hears his friends' muffled screaming through the door, but he pushes down his fear and faces his father figure.

No, Time is gone, this isn’t him anymore. This needed to end. Wild moves first, Deity follows. He rushes to the trash chute lever, pulling on it with all of his strength. 

The door to cold, dark space opens and he can feel the pull as the air from the inside bursts out. 

It seems to have no effect on Deity, he stands in the open doorway, arms open wide, "That won't work against me." He goads. 

Wild shoots his friends a look, both watching intently from the door's window, shaking their heads. 

"No, but this will." He lets go of the lever.

He tackles Deity, launching them both into space. 

It's cold. He can't breath, but he keeps his arms wrapped tight around the person he thought he could trust. 

When he looks up, the ominous white glowing eyes are gone. Time is back. He feels arms embrace him, and his tears freeze on his face as quick as they can fall.

He just killed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?


End file.
